


Date Night

by FancyKraken



Series: Prompts 'n things [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Double Dating, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, M/M, StarAccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Peter thought it would be a fun idea if they went on a double date with their lovers, Loki and Ronan. Things don't really go as planned, but really when does it ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sintero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/gifts).



> For Writhingbeneathyou who requested "Could you please fill prompt #49 with a Staraccuser and Frostiron double date? ^.^ Thank you!!"
> 
> http://fancykraken.tumblr.com/prompts
> 
> All derps in writing my own.

Coney Island was buzzing with native New Yorkers and tourists this late summer evening. Everyone was enjoying the rides and food at the amusement park on the Island.

Well, at least almost everyone.

Peter Quill and Tony Stark stood in line for the Cyclone roller coaster, one of Coney Island’s most famous landmarks and rides. Tony hadn’t been here in decades and Peter never had been, so it was fun for the both of them. For each of their respective dates, Loki and Ronan, it wasn’t quite the same. The first mention of a double date, a double date at an amusement park no less, was first met with blank looks then complaining.  But Tony being Tony and Peter being Peter managed to get the two to agree to this little outing, a bit of a personal celebration after the defeat of Thanos. Loki and Ronan refused to go on most of the rides, but that didn’t stop Peter and Tony from having fun. They were surprised at how well they got on together and enjoyed each other’s company. They traded stories about Earth and space that were quite entertaining. Also the connection of them dating Smurfs with anger issues helped a lot too.

The line inched forward and Tony stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Man, the last time I was on one of these I was seven years old,” Peter commented, his excitement obvious.

“Mmph, same,” Tony said around a mouthful of popcorn. “Or I think there was that time when I got really drunk with some chick at MIT and decided it was a good idea to show her I could ride one of these things and not get sick. Either way, the last time I remember doing this I was just a kid.”

“Sounds like you were a hell of a partier in your days,” Peter grinned.

“Among other things,” Tony laughed half-heartedly.

While they stood in line the two garnered a few stares, but were mostly left alone. A few kids came up to Tony asking for a picture and he happily obliged. Peter was thankful that he didn’t really have to deal with that. The Guardians of the Galaxy were relatively new to the Earth scene, so he got a pass in the recognition department.

As they were ushered through the turnstile by the bored looking carney, Peter looked around, frowning slightly. “Where did they get to?”

Tony looked back over his shoulder to the hot dog stand they left Loki and Ronan at as he climbed into the roller coaster car. “Eh, probably went off to some dark alley to brood and sulk. Too many colourful lights and happy people do that to guys like them.”

“I think Ronan is allergic to happy people,” Peter mused.

“And yet he’s with you, so you obviously have some hold over the guy. Now with Loki, well, he doesn’t mind it as much because he’s just planning on how to suck all the happy out of them for his own amusement,” Tony said almost proudly.

“It seems that you have a good hold over him, too.” Peter sat down in the car next to Tony, pulling the metal safety bar across their laps.

“Yeah, well, I just suck something else of his and that keeps him happy. A happy Loki is a less destructive Loki. And that makes a happy Tony.” Tony winked and Peter laughed.

The carney came by to do one final safety check, making sure all the metal bars were secured. Just as the guy turned to go start the ride there was a loud explosion nearby. A fireball rose from the sky followed by billows of smoke. People started screaming and running away. Tony and Peter, who were used to explosions near them on a regular basis, sat there momentarily.

Peter threw the bar off and jumped out of the car, Tony following behind. They ran towards the scene of the explosion.

“D’you think—“ Peter started.

“Yeah, I think.” Tony said.

Rounding the corner of the cotton candy stand, Peter and Tony came to an abrupt halt as they found Ronan holding Loki up off the ground by the throat. Flames from a destroyed game rose up behind them. Panicked people pushed by them to get away from the scene.

“RONAN!” Peter shouted, but the Kree didn’t respond. He was too focused on Loki.

“You dare insult Hala and my honour!” Ronan boomed. He squeezed Loki’s throat tighter and the god squirmed in Ronan’s iron clad grip, gripping on to Ronan’s wrist for support.

Tony and Peter carefully came up to their lovers, trying to figure out the best way to diffuse the situation. Peter noticed that Ronan was holding a hammer, bright red with yellow stars around the side and a dark handle. Definitely not his usual war hammer, but a hammer none-the-less. Ronan and hammers were a dangerous combination, so they had to tread lightly.

Tony looked up to Loki who was currently having his windpipe crushed, but Tony knew better than that. The amount of times Thor had tried to strangle Loki probably gave him super neck defenses. Or something. “Hey, babe,” he said in a light-hearted tone. “What’d you do this time?”

A raspy laugh escaped Loki’s lips. “Me? I did nothing. This giant blueberry is far to sensiti—AARGH!”

“Ronan!” Peter gripped Ronan’s wrist, trying to get him to let the god go. Of course he had about as much success as Deadpool getting all the X-Men in his solo film, but at least he had to try. “Put the Asgardian down. We don’t want to fuck more stuff up and draw attention to ourselves.”

Ronan growled, his bottom lip pouting even further, but still he held on. “No. Not until this vermin makes amends for what he did.”

“Hah! I knew it was your fault!” Tony pointed a finger at Loki.

Loki shot him a murderous glare and Tony was sure there would be no sex tonight. Damn.

“What did he supposedly do?” Peter sighed. Ronan gave him a narrowed glare of anger at the mere suggestion that Peter didn’t believe it was Loki’s fault.

“A simple challenge is all,” Loki wheezed.

“A challenge that you cheated at!” Ronan spat. “You have no honour and no respect. And you call yourself a warrior! It is disgraceful.”

Loki gave him his ‘I try my best’ grin.

“What was the challenge?” Tony asked.

“This,” Ronan held up the hammer he had in his other hand. “A test of true strength and skill.”

“Oh god,” Peter groaned. “The stupid high striker game? Dude, that thing is rigged. No one can win that.”

“Maybe not for Terran’s, but a Kree warrior of the highest order can defeat anything.”

Loki laughed and Tony just hissed, “Shut it you asshole!”

“Ro,” Tony said, “Can I call you Ro? Okay, great. You do know what Loki is?”

Ronan frowned slightly, not quite following.

“He’s the ‘God of Mischief’,” Tony said, making air quote signs and all. Loki rolled his eyes at him. “He fucks things up. He plays tricks. He likes to get under people’s skin and screw with them. The fact that he did this probably means that he likes you.”

“See?” Peter said brightly. “It’s all good, man. I’m sure if you put him down he’ll apologize, right?” Peter looked pointedly at Loki.

“Yeah, right, babe? You’re going to apologize and this will all be over.” Tony gave him a pointed look.

“Fine.” Loki croaked. “But I do not require anyone’s help for freedom.” Green light flickered over Loki and he disappeared right out of Ronan’s grasp.

“Where did he go?” Ronan snarled, looking around for Loki.

“I was never there in the first place,” Loki said, stepping gracefully out from behind the wreck of the high striker game. “You’d think I’d be that stupid to get within an Accuser’s reach?” He laughed.

Ronan snarled again and threw the hammer from the game directly at Loki’s face.

Loki sidestepped it with a quick and cat-like movement, letting the hammer fly past him and destroy the small balloon cart twenty feet away. He had a lot of practice in avoiding hammers flying at his face.

“Now,” Loki said lightly. “I believe an apology is in order. I am sorry that I proved myself the stronger warrior.”

Ronan tensed and Peter grabbed hold of his arm tighter to try holding him off.

“Seriously?” Peter frowned at Loki.

“Honestly that’s pretty much the best you’re gonna get.” Tony told them. “And trust me, I’ll make sure that he’s sorry.” He pointed down to his crotch and mouthed ‘off limits’.

“Of course you will, Stark,” Loki smirked, not believing for a second Tony would keep to his word.

“While it’s a shitty apology, we’ll take it,” Peter said, letting go of Ronan.

Ronan narrowed his eyes at Loki. “One day I will take my revenge on you for this discretion.”

“I look forward to it,” Loki nodded his head in mock respect.

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Peter muttered.

Police and other emergency sirens could be heard in the distance. The emergency response force would be here any minute. Time for them to make an exit and also time for Tony to discreetly write a cheque to send off to the Coney Island committee tomorrow.

“There all better!” Tony clapped his hands. “Now, let’s get out of here before more shit hits the fan and I gotta pay for a whole new amusement park.”

“Agreed,” Peter said. Taking hold of Ronan’s arm again he steered him away from the burning game and towards the cotton candy stand. “C’mon, Ro, we’ll go and play a round of cards with Rocket. Beating him always makes you feel better.”

With one last murderous glare to Loki, Ronan reluctantly followed.

Tony came up to his lover and hooked his arm through Loki’s. “You son of a bitch,” he muttered.

“Stark, please do not refer to my mother in such terms.”

“Ha ha, you fucking lunatic. Why do I even put up with you?”

“Numerous reasons, really, but overall I believe it’s the way I make you scream in bed.” Loki smiled darkly.

Well, he wasn’t totally wrong on that front.  Tony huffed, “I love you, too, you psycho. Next time play nicer with new friends and allies. We’ll need them. Plus I like Peter, he’s cool.”

“Of course, love,” Loki purred. “Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

Tony laughed loudly at that. “Sometimes you really are a terrible liar.”

As they followed Peter and Ronan out of the park, Tony asked, “So what was that explosion about? I’m pretty sure that game isn’t  _ that _ pyrotechnic.”

Shrugging, Loki smiled. “A similar incident befell Thor centuries ago, so I took inspiration from that.”

“Uh huh. Lemme guess, you had no involvement in that ‘incident’?” Tony looked sidelong at Loki.

Loki kept silent, but the glittering mirth in his green eyes was answer enough for Tony. They followed Peter and Ronan out of the park and headed home.

As weird and screwed up as all their lives could be, especially dating the former opposition, Tony and Peter discussed and agreed that as double dates went it wasn’t all that bad. Even if Ronan and Loki were now banned and ordered by court of law to remain at least five hundred feet from Coney Island at all time, they still had fun and got to spend some down time with the guys they loved.


End file.
